


Silence

by MyNameIsTara



Category: It Basically Works For Any Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, I don't know, I just felt like writing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, and i was sad, it could basically fit any fandom, really short, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsTara/pseuds/MyNameIsTara
Summary: Short, sad work. Sorry if it's not good, this is literally the only thing I've ever posted, soo...





	

Tears.

He's crying. He doesn't remember what happened, or if anything DID happen. He doesn't know why he's crying. He's feeling so many emotions that he just can't contain them and it seems like crying is his only outlet.

Screams. 

His throat is hoarse. It feels like he's been screaming for hours, days even. He remembers what happened now. They're gone. All of them are gone. He's completely alone. He doesn't know what to do now. His whole existence was just torn away from him right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He couldn't save them. He couldn't save any of them. 

Silence. 

Finally, no more tears. No more distant screams. No more pain. He found a way to take the pain away. He smiles to himself as his vision slowly goes black. As his awareness escapes him. As he slips into unconsciousness for the final time. Everything will be fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. He's about to see them again. It's okay now.


End file.
